Vincent Danse
"Who here's tired getting stepped on by every dusty asshole who thinks they should be in charge because they managed to lie, steal and backstab for a few centuries? Who here's tired of having to beg to be allowed to live under the rotting roofs that they leave you? Who here's tired of getting killed for daring to find someone else to last the nights with? You want to know the answer? It's all of you. The only real question is, does it piss you off enough that you're willing to do something about it?" '' ''-Vincent Danse, as he rouses the neophytes of Chicago to revolt against their elders. Vincent Danse is the leader of the New Night Saints, the most prominent Anarch faction within the United States of America. He is the childe of Philippa Blake, one of the great heroes of the original Anarch Revolt, who Embraced him due to his passion and charisma. Biography Early Life Vincent was born in New York City in the 1860s, in the middle of the Civil War. His father was an Irish factory worker who had joined the army shortly after his conception, where he was killed fighting against the Confederacy. His mother, a German immigrant, was left to raise him on her own, doing her best to instill strict Protestant values in him. It did not completely take, as whilst Vincent retained an independent street that often ended up getting him into trouble. When he was a teenager, Vincent joined a street gang known as the Free Sinners, where he engaged in all manner of petty crimes, ranging from stealing purses to low level extortion, mostly of wealthy residents and tourists. Vince himself went by the nickname of Crunch, for the sound his fist made as he broke people's noses. Embrace When he was nineteen, Vincent and his gang members robbed a young woman who had gotten lost and wandered into their neighborhood late at night. All was going well, until one of his gang mates began to turn the robbery into a rape. This was a step too far for Vince, who engaged in a fist fight with his compatriots, managing to best all three of them, though shortly before ending the fight, he was stabbed with a knife by one of his friends. Battered and bruised, he escorted the girl home, his own fearsome reputation managing to keep them from being accosted. As it turned out, the girl's father was a doctor, who managed to patch up his injury. He spent the day at their house recovering, but that following night, the three gang members, this time supplemented by additional muscle, arrived at the house for revenge. Vincent attempted to fight them off, but was overwhelmed and beaten into unconsciousness, whilst the doctor was stabbed several times, and Vincent's former friend, who had been the one who initiated the earlier attempted rape, finally had his way. Physical Appearance Vincent is tall and lean, being quite well built. He is strikingly handsome, possessed of piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually arranged in a slightly messy fashion. Having gone for a time without shaving by the night he was Embraced, Vincent is possessed of a permanent dusting of stubble upon his cheeks. Personality Powers Skills Stats (V20) Trivia Category:Vampires